El misterio de la luna llena
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Decidida a descubrir los motivos por los cuáles los merodeadores salen cada mes durante la luna llena, Lily va a pedirle ayuda a Snape para descubrir el misterio. (SS-LE, LE-JP)


**El misterio de la luna llena.**  
  
Era una tarde gris de tormenta, con la lluvia azotando los cristales y centellas atravesando el firmamento. Los vapores de las pociones que tenía que cuidar inundaban el suelo, casi como niebla mientras revisaba lentamente que todo estuviera en perfecto estado durante su preparación cuando ella entró a la mazmorra, el fuego en sus cabellos y esmeraldas en sus ojos, decisión y coraje claros en su rostro.  
  
Tenía que reconocerle eso: No eran muchos los alumnos, ni siquiera los Slytherin, que se atrevían a entrar alas mazmorras cuando yo estaba haciendo mis pociones.   
  
La ignoré mientras no habló, quieta en la entrada, bella y pálida.  
  
- Quisiera hablar contigo, Snape. -  
  
- A menos que no tengas capacidad para constatar lo obvio, Evans, lo estamos haciendo. - dije, consultando mi reloj mientras veía que el Filtro de Paz siguiera hirviendo calmadamente.  
  
La pelirroja ignoró mi comentario, ganando unos cuántos puntos en mi libro.   
  
- Es respecto a Potter y Black. Quisiera tu ayuda. -  
  
- Y ahora eres cómica también. - apunté. - En el supuesto caso (y presta atención a la palabra "supuesto" ) de que decidiera escucharte, no se diga ayudarte, ¿por qué lo haría? -  
  
- He estado vigilándolos y Potter, Remus, Black y Pettigrew salen cada mes el día antes, durante y después de la luna llena, y no regresan en toda la noche, y quiero descubrir que es lo que hacen. Me parece que Remus es un chico estupendo, pero Black y Potter lo arruinan. Pettigrew podría ser mucho mejor en sus clases si no se juntara con esos busca-problemas. -  
  
- Eso sigue sin tener nada que ver conmigo. -   
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo saber que es lo que Potter y sus amigos hacen todos los meses durante luna llena? - arriesgó la joven, alzando una ceja.  
  
Bueno, sí tenía un punto. Encontrar que era lo que hacían, tener la oportunidad de vengarme de una buena vez por todas... mostrarle a todo Hogwarts que sus dos chicos dorado no eran más que unos egocéntricos buenos para nada...  
  
Un espeso humo color plata empezaba a salir de la poción, indicando que estaba terminada. La retiré del fuego, cerrando el libro, y viéndola calmadamente.  
  
- No me convences Evans. - dije, embotellando la poción. - Y si no te molesta, estoy ocupado. -  
  
Si la pelirroja en verdad quería mi ayuda, más le valía ofrecer algo bueno. De reojo la vi cambiar de pie, nerviosa, e internamente sonreí.  
  
Supe mi triunfo cuando la escuché suspirar.  
  
- Te deberé un favor. - murmuró.  
  
- ¿Decías? Temo que no te escuché. -  
  
- Dije que te deberé un favor. - dijo en voz más fuerte.  
Tapé la última botella mientras volteaba, una sonrisa en mi rostro. Entre muggles el deber un favor no era importante, pero entre magos se hacía un pacto mágico que no se puede romper.   
  
- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás ofreciendo? -  
  
- Sí, Snape. -  
  
Estiré mi mano. Ella la observó un momento antes de volver a suspirar, tomando mi mano y estrechándola. Sentí la magia correr entre nosotros, sellando el pacto.  
  
- Bien. Cuando lo necesite, pediré que me lo pagues. Ahora, referente a estas salidas... -  
  
_I can understand you're living in a prison  
I know you can only see me as a vision  
I might fade away with the coming of a new dawn_  
  
Evans me puso al día de lo que había podido investigar.   
  
Durante los últimos años había observado que siempre, luego de la luna llena, los cuatro prepotentes Gryffindor terminaban agotados, y más aún, que Lupin parecía severamente lastimado.   
  
Dijo que, aún así, desde mediados de su quinto grado no era raro ver que todos llegaran con muchos golpes, y que aunque no le podía importar menos lo que le pasara a Black y a Potter, si se preocupaba por su compañero prefecto y por Pettigrew.  
  
A mi parecer Remus Lupin era el menos prepotente y me atrevería a pensar que el único con cerebro de entre esos cuatro amigos, aunque igualmente desagradable. Era simple cuestión de escoger entre cucarachas y mosquitos.   
  
Evans dijo que había tratado de acorralar a Lupin con lo que hacían, pero él simplemente le había dado largas, cambiando de tema con excesiva facilidad.  
  
- Es obvio que fuera a hacer eso, si están escondiendo algo. -  
  
- ¿Alguna idea de qué pueda ser, Severus? -  
  
- Algo que cause mucho daño y problemas ¿y acabas de llamarme por mi nombre? - pregunté.   
  
Ella sonrió, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.   
  
- Si voy a deberte un favor, te voy a llamar por tu nombre. Aunque si me pides que si me pides que de favor te diga por tu apellido... -  
  
- Buen intento, Evans. - dije.  
  
Ella se vio molesta un momento, antes de sonreírle.   
  
- Puedes llamarme Lily si quieres, Severus. -  
  
No contesté, en lugar de eso viendo al grupo de Gryffindor a los cuáles estábamos siguiendo. Esa noche era la primera fase de la luna llena, y los cuatro ya parecían atareados. Lupin, en especial, parecía más demacrado que de costumbre, con gruesas ojeras en su rostro. Parecía también estar evitando ver a cualquier persona a los ojos.  
  
Curioso.  
  
Durante clases los estuve viendo con más atención de la usual, tratando de conseguir algún patrón o alguna debilidad - además de las obvias- con la que pudiera atacarlos, alguna pista para descubrir, en mi caso, la forma de tenerlos en mis manos.   
  
Los dos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión cuando nos vimos durante la hora del almuerzo. Me sorprendí cuando ella me llevó también un emparedado, pero lo acepté. Comimos en silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.  
  
- Necesitamos encontrarlos por separado. -  
  
- Ellos nunca lo están.-  
  
- ¿Y si vamos con él? Está a solas por el momento-  
  
Seguí hacia donde apuntaba Evans, y por un momento me permití una pequeña sonrisa. Un muchacho enclenque y pasado de peso peleaba por sostener unos libros en sus brazos. Los colores rojo y dorado de su uniforme lo distinguían.  
  
Era amigo de Lupin, uno de los más cercanos. Reconocido soplón, pero según corrían los rumores, nunca delataba a sus amigos.  
  
Bien, veríamos que tan cierto era eso.  
  
- Espera aquí, que no te vea. - le dije a la pelirroja, acercándome al muchacho, ya disfrutando la situación inmensamente.  
  
- Peter Pettigrew. - sisee prácticamente, con desprecio. El pequeño Gryffindor brincó notablemente mientras se le caían los libros, retrocediendo contra una pared. Evans trató de acercarse, pero con una mirada la mantuve en su lugar, entre las sombras.  
  
- S-Snape... -  
  
Siempre era gratificante ver la expresión que esa bola temblorosa ponía al saberse solo conmigo. Sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacía él, viendo como trataba de pegarse aún más a la solidez de los muros.  
  
- Me han dicho que tú tienes información. Información que me interesa. -  
  
- N-no sé d-de q-qué me ha-hablas. - dijo, apartando la mirada hacia un lado.   
  
Con un movimiento, descansé un brazo sobre la pared que daba hacia el pasillo, hacia su libertad. Un leve sonido de terror salió de su garganta.  
  
Estaba en mis manos.  
  
- Oh, yo creo que sí, Pettigrew. - dije. Tomé su corbata y acerqué su rostro al mío, forzándolo a verme a los ojos. - Creo que sabes exactamente lo que necesito. -  
  
- ¿Co-cómo qué? - logró decir.  
  
Esto sería más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un muggle.  
  
- Cómo por ejemplo... ¿qué es lo que cuatro pequeños Gryffindor como tú, Potter, Black y Lupin pueden estar haciendo durante la luna llena?-  
  
Él palideció, pero súbitamente un fuego brilló en sus ojos ratoniles. Con una fuerza y un valor que no sabía que tuviera, me empujó. Aprovechó el momento de desequilibrio que tuve para sacar su varita, empuñándome con ella.  
  
Por favor. Todo el mundo sabía que el dejar una varita en manos de Pettigrew era peligroso para él.   
  
_- ¡E-eso n-no es asu-asunto tu-tuyo Snape! -_  
  
Interesante.   
  
Aunque habría sido más convincente sin el tartamudeo.  
  
Meneé ligeramente la cabeza con una risa siniestra. Casi pude ver como se le erizaba la piel, mientras sacaba mi varita, sosteniéndola flojamente en mi mano.   
  
- ¿En verdad crees que me vas a poder atacar, Pettigrew? ¿Tú a mi? -  
  
Tenía que empezar a darle más crédito al Gryffindor, aunque sea un poco. En un gesto desesperado, vio su varita, luego me vio a mi, e hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado antes.   
  
- ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! -  
  
Los malditos libros que se le habían caído se elevaron, y cuando soltó la varita empezaron a caer sobre mi, incluyendo una versión bastante gorda de "Hongos mágicos y dónde encontrarlos." que me cayó justo en la cabeza, aturdiéndome por un momento. Cuando abrí los ojos, además de estar de rodillas, lo vi corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad, tropezando con unos alumnos de primer año, y luego dándose vuelta.  
  
Oh, ahora era personal.   
  
- ¡Severus! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Evans, saliendo de donde le había dicho que se quedara, arrodillándose a mi lado.  
  
- No es nada. - dije con un gruñido enojado luego de quitarme la mano de la cabeza, mi orgullo más adolorido que el golpe.   
  
La pelirroja empezó a recoger los libros, y con un gesto empecé a hacer lo mismo, deteniéndome un momento ante un pedazo de pergamino mal doblado que sobresalía del tomo de Historia Mágica Universal VI. Lo saqué con dos dedos, manteniéndolo alejado mientras lo desdoblaba.  
  
Vaya, vaya, vaya...  
  
_Mr. Pf. le recuerda a Mr. Wt ir con Mme P. para rellenar el kit mensual y también le recuerda pasar a la cocina y pedirle a Missy la carne. Y la avena para Mr. P. También Mr. Pf. le recuerda que no debe de quejarse, porque Mr. Wt perdió honorablemente en gobstone.  
  
Mr. Pf. también le recuerda, sólo por el placer de hacerlo, que Mr. Pf. es el más guapo de todos, y este es conocimiento prox. universal._  
  
Aunque los nombres estuvieran codificados, era tan asquerosamente obvio quién había sido el autor de la nota que durante un momento contemplé el simplemente tirar esa pieza de evidencia para no tener algo de ese Gryffindor egocéntrico en las manos.  
  
Sirius 'Presumido' Black. Nadie podría proyectar tanto ego y tanto complejo de superioridad en una nota de menos de cien palabras.  
  
Él sería Mr. Pf. seguramente... y viendo quién la tenía era obvio descubrir quién era Mr. Wt. ¿Mr. P? ¿Potter, acaso? No pude saber a ciencia cierta si sería él, parecía demasiado obvio, siendo que tanto Black como Pettigrew habían alterado de alguna manera sus nombres.  
  
- ¿Descubriste algo, Severus? -  
  
- Vamos con Pomfrey. - dije, levantándome. Evans dejó los libros con cuidado en una banca, y antes de que preguntara nada le pasé la nota, no esperándola mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la enfermería.  
  
Siendo que en toda la escuela sólo había dos mujeres que se conocían por Madame, y que aunque las dos comenzaban con 'P' yo seriamente dudaba que cualquiera de esos cuatro supiera usar un libro correctamente - bueno, quizá Lupin - parecía mucho más factible que esos busca-problemas fueran con la amable enfermera quién, además de todo, nunca hacía preguntas.  
  
Tendría que ver si daba respuestas.  
  
_And your heart is breaking  
what are you gonna do now  
that you're tired of faking it?  
well it's hard to take it  
when you know what happens each time_  
  
- ¿Pettigrew? Sí, estuvo aquí hoy durante el almuerzo, es un chico muy dulce, me ayudó a tender algunas camas.-  
  
La enfermera no dejaba de acomodar el armario de pociones curativas mientras hablaba con nosotros, contestando a las preguntas casi alegremente, con muy buena disposición.  
Demasiado alegremente, si me preguntan a mi.  
  
- Disculpe la pregunta madame Pomfrey, pero... ¿porqué vino? - preguntó Evans.  
  
- Viene cada mes, siendo como se meten en problemas dicen tener un kit de primeros auxilios para no tener que molestarme siempre con las heridas menores. -  
  
- ¿Qué se llevó precisamente? -  
  
- Vendas, poción de murtlap, poción desinfectante, té reconstituyente, poción pimentónica... -   
  
- ¿Y dice que se llevan esto cada mes? - pregunté yo bruscamente. Evans me dio un golpe en el brazo, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo más.  
  
La enfermera se dio la vuelta para vernos, frunciendo el ceño levemente.  
  
- Así es. ¿Alguna razón particular por la que pregunten?-  
  
La pelirroja me ganó, sonriéndole dulce e inocentemente a madame Pomfrey.  
  
- Ninguna, mera curiosidad. No la interrumpimos más, gracias por respondernos. - dijo dulcemente, tomándome del brazo y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
_The devil with the green eyes  
said you were never meant to be mine  
'cause I came up from a dark world  
and every love I've ever know is dead_  
  
Estar esperando con Evans no resultó tan terrible como lo hubiera imaginado. Nos tuvimos que separar por las clases de la tarde, pero cuando nos reunimos, por el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas, ella llevaba algunos libros. Cuando vio que los miraba, simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No sabemos cuánto vamos a estar aquí, y los exámenes serán pronto. - dijo, estirándome un libro. - Y si vamos a estar la tarde juntos, podríamos aprovechar para estudiar. -  
  
Le pude haber dicho que no fácilmente, decirle que yo no estudiaba con mudbloods, y que si estaba ahí sentado a su lado era simplemente para atrapar a los cuatro leoncetes, pero no le vi el caso. Por el momento había una tregua entre nosotros, tregua que me convenía siguiera al menos hasta descubrir el misterio, por lo que simplemente tomé el libro que me ofrecía.   
  
Y curiosamente, fue interesante estar estudiando con ella. Incluso me ayudó, sin que dijera nada con un hechizo. Claro que no le agradecí, pero ella tampoco parecía esperarlo...  
  
Extraño.  
  
Estaba por decirle que tendríamos que tratar al día siguiente cuando de repente se escucharon pasos. Los dos nos levantamos.  
  
- ¿Están por aquí, mi querida? Yo sé que lo están... guíame a ellos. -  
  
Filch.   
  
Evans se congeló, pero yo tomé su mochila y libros con un brazo, la tomé de la mano con otro y la jalé unos cuántos metros hasta la puerta de un armario que había usado en varias ocasiones antes. Abrí la puerta con Alohomora, metiéndola y luego a mi, volviéndolo a cerrar con un hechizo.  
  
Sólo cometí un pequeño error.  
  
Había olvidado considerar que usualmente ese armario lo usaba a solas, y que, por más delicada que fuera la chica Evans, ya éramos dos cuerpos donde sólo debía haber uno.  
  
... de acuerdo, eso sonó mal, por más cierto que fuera.   
  
Estaba presionada contra mi cuerpo, sus manos pequeñas en mis hombros, y el aroma de su cabello era suave y dulce, yo con mis manos firmemente a mis costados, y cerré los ojos, porque casi sentía su corazón latir contra mi cuerpo, la curva de sus pechos presionada en mi torso como una tortura.   
  
No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos callados, sin movernos, pero se sintió como una eternidad.  
  
- ¿Crees que ya se fue?- preguntó entonces.  
  
- No sé. - respondí, sabiendo que si no se había ido, acabábamos de delatarnos, pero aún así no nos movimos. No quise bajar la mirada, por temor a encontrar algo con lo que no podría trabajar.  
  
Nuevos pasos. Los dos nos tensamos, esperando a que el conserje abriera la puerta, castigándonos probablemente por todo el año escolar, pero fue otra voz, nada cuidadosa, sonando por el pasillo.  
  
- Vamos Wormtail, no hay muros en la costa... -  
  
- Eh... Sirius, es no hay moros en la costa... -  
  
- ¡Da igual! Vamos, no puedo creer que olvidaras el chocolate. -  
  
Le indiqué a Evans que se quedara en el armario, , yo calculando cuando pasaran por el armario para abrirlo lentamente, saliendo de ahí en completo silencio.  
  
- ¿Y porqué tengo que llevar yo todo? -  
  
- Porque dijiste cara y salió cruz. Y te estoy ayudando. -  
  
- ¡Con una bolsa!-  
  
- ¡Shhht! ¡Wormtail! ¿Quieres que nos descubran? -  
  
- Tarde, para eso. Hacen tanto ruido que despertarían a los muertos. - dije arrogantemente.  
  
Pettigrew dio un brinco, casi tirando las cosas que llevaba en brazos. Black, que estaba aventando un galeón en el aire una y otra vez, se apoyó contra uno de los muros, viéndome con una sonrisa socarrona.   
  
- ¡Snivellius! ¿Qué hace un gusano como tú fuera de su agujero a estas horas? -  
  
- Podría preguntar lo mismo, Black. -  
  
- Ah, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. -  
  
- Puedo contestar exactamente lo mismo. -  
  
Black se enderezó, aún lanzando el galeón en el aire, la sonrisa de maldita superioridad en su rostro mientras me veía lentamente. Le contesté la mirada fríamente, la varita preparada por si algo se le ocurría a ese patético intento de pureblood.   
  
- Peter me ha dicho que lo estuviste molestando durante la tarde. -  
  
- Le hice una pregunta, y pensé que, aun contra toda lógica, podría saber una respuesta. - agregué, encogiéndome de hombros.   
  
- Deberías saber, Snivellius, que no me gusta que molesten a los míos. - dijo Sirius, atrapando el galeón en el aire con un movimiento elegante y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Black? - pregunté.  
  
- Nada que te interese. Vamos, Peter. - dijo, dándose la vuelta.   
  
- A mi quizá no me interese, pero estoy seguro que a la profesora McGonagall le interesaría mucho saber que cuatro de sus alumnos salen cada mes durante la luna llena, y que cada mes tienen que reponer medicinas. - le dije como al aire.  
  
Sus pasos dejaron de sonar contra el suelo. Tuve un leve gesto de victoria en mi usualmente calmo rostro.   
  
Black volteó lentamente, sus ojos ardiendo con furia. Pettigrew lo vio con temor, para luego verme a mi. Alce una ceja, esperando, antes de que Black de repente sonriera, como con algún secreto, y alzara los brazos mientras se encogía de hombros, rindiéndose.  
  
- Si tanto quieres saberlo, Snivellius, ve al Sauce Boxeador mañana durante el atardecer. Presiona con una vara el nudo del tronco, y podrás pasar por el túnel debajo. Ahí se esconde nuestro secreto. - dijo.  
  
¿Así de fácil?  
  
La mirada de Pettigrew era una mezcla perfecta entre el asombro con el miedo, viendo al moreno con la boca abierta, pero él se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar nuevamente con esa elegancia que todos los Black parecían derrochar.   
  
If you come close enough to see I am inhuman  
I will tell you why you're feeling so uncertain  
Every word I say has a way of turning evin in you  
and your heart is breaking.  
  
- ¿En verdad crees que debamos ir? -  
  
Evans parecía nerviosa, y jugueteaba con su pulsera, viéndome como si esperara que tuviera las respuestas. Yo estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, tratando de descubrir la trampa a la que Black seguramente nos estaba enviando.   
  
Oh, era obvio que había gato encerrado en este asunto, el problema era saber si era un simple kneazle o una maldita pantera a lo que nos enfrentaríamos.   
  
- Es la única manera de saber que es lo que hacen. -  
  
- Podría estar mintiendo. Pudo habértelo dicho simplemente para una emboscada. -  
  
- No tienes que venir si no quieres. -  
  
- ¿Y dejarte todo el crédito, Severus? No lo creo. - dijo con una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin, y la vi un momento con un ligero respeto, antes de levantarme.  
  
- Entonces nos veremos veinte minutos antes de que atardezca en las puertas del castillo. Sé puntual, o voy solo. - le dije, enderezándome. Ella me sonrió, antes de ponerse derecha, llevándose una mano a la frente.  
  
- ¡Sí señor! Tienes una cita. ¡Hasta mañana! - dijo con una sonrisa, dejándome, por el momento, helado.  
  
_¿Una cita?_  
  
Me convencí durante la noche - y buena parte de la mañana- que las palabras de la pelirroja eran simplemente un comentario amistoso, algo dicho al aire. Aún así, cuando llegué me sorprendí al verla ya ahí, esperándome. Ella me sonrió.  
  
- No quise arriesgarme a que te fueras sin mi. - dijo como explicación.  
  
Me limité a asentir, empezando a caminar hacia el misterioso Sauce Boxeador que habían plantado, según la profesora Sprout, el verano antes de que nosotros entráramos. Se empezaba a divisar el árbol moviendo las ramas como estirándose cuando Evans volvió a hablar.  
  
- ¿Te gustan Las Tres Escobas? -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Que si te gustan Las Tres Escobas: Butterbear, botanas... - Evans sonrió, alzando una ceja mientras me veía. - No me dirás que nunca he ido. -  
  
La vi extrañado.   
  
- ¿Por qué preguntas? -  
  
- Porque pensé que quizá en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade quizá podríamos ir tú y yo. -  
  
La vi aún más extrañado, escéptico.  
  
- Si es para cobrar el favor Evans... -  
  
- No tiene nada que ver con eso, Severus. -  
  
- ¿Entonces? -  
  
- Que ya que te pude tratar un poco no eres tan desagradable como haces creer, y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Eso si no te molesta llegar a conocer mejor a una muggleborn. - me dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Pues genial. Seis años de una cuidadosa reputación echada a la basura. Le quité los ojos de encima, viendo nuevamente hacia el frente.  
  
- Veremos. - dije, y de reojo pude ver su sonrisa.  
  
Efectivamente, cuando golpeamos con una rama el nudo del tronco, el árbol dejó de agitar sus ramas como si tratara de golpearnos. Aún así nos acercamos con cautela, iluminando con mi varita el oscuro túnel. Sentí a la pelirroja pegarse a mi, y me permití un resoplido de buen humor.  
  
- ¿Gryffindor con miedo a la oscuridad? - le pregunté, aunque no la aparté mientras empezaba a bajar, esperando en cualquier momento un ataque sorpresa de esos malditos Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Slytherin amable con una muggleborn? - regresó con una sonrisa, sin soltarse de mi brazo.   
  
Touché.   
  
El túnel, lo suficientemente bajo como para que tuviera que ir agachado, el lumus apenas iluminando algo, terminó en lo que parecía ser la entrada de una casa. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
¿Qué tipo de broma estaban planeando? La casa, con una escalera angosta y aparentemente destartalada, parecía completamente abandonada.   
  
- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó la Gryffindor, apartándose un poco de mi, viendo hacia las ventanas cubiertas por tablones, los muebles destrozados. Había garras marcadas en las paredes y en el barandal de la escalera, pero la cantidad de polvo para la que se suponía era una casa abandonada era mucho menor de lo que se suponía.  
  
- Vamos arriba. - le dije, empezando a subir los peldaños.   
Una única puerta estaba cerrada, aunque había varias marcas de garras en la golpeada y astillada superficie. Sentí a Evans detenerse detrás de mi.   
  
La vi por sobre mi hombro, y los dos asentimos.   
  
Abrí la puerta de golpe, listo para la emboscada...  
  
_What are you gonna do now  
that you're tired of faking it?  
well it's hard to take it  
when you know what happens each time_  
  
Y sólo había un muchacho sentado en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas.  
  
- ¿Lupin? - dije, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre.  
  
Lo sabía. Todo era una maldita broma. Contrario a mis ideas - o quizá para alimentar la jugarreta- el muchacho alzó la vista del rincón de donde estaba, sus ojos abriéndose en temor.  
  
Evans se movió de atrás de mi para entrar a la habitación, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- ¿Remus? ¿Qué pasa? -  
  
Lupin palideció.  
  
- ¡No, tienen que irse ahora, Lily, Snape, por favor! ¡No se pueden quedar, pasará en cualquier momento! - dijo el Gryffindor, tratando de enderezarse, pero un espasmo de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
  
La pelirroja se acercó corriendo a su lado, pero él la empujó, pánico en su rostro cansado. Yo fui al lado de Evans, enderezándola, el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¡Váyanse! ¡Corren peligro! -  
  
- ¿Peligro de qué, Lupin? ¿De una broma tuya y de tus amigos? - pregunté con pesado sarcasmo.  
  
Espasmos corrían por el cuerpo del usualmente calmado Gryffindor, pero aún así trató de alejarse lo más posible de nosotros, algo muy difícil en la pequeña habitación donde estábamos. Se colocó al lado de la destartalada cama, tratando de moverla como para encerrarse, pero parecía estar en alguna especie de maleficio mientras trataba de poner cosas entre él y nosotros.  
  
- ¡No, no es ninguna broma tienen que irseAAAAARGH! ¡VÁYANSE YAARRRGH!-  
  
Tanto la pelirroja como yo nos quedamos congelados, yo colocándome delante de ella mientras veíamos como el cuerpo de Lupin empezaba a temblar más violentamente, y el mismo se sostenía los costados como si fuera a desgarrarse.  
  
Que fue lo que hizo. Un gruñido bestial empezó a salir de su garganta, desde el fondo de su cuerpo mientras este mutaba, los huesos triturándose y formando nuevas uniones en cuestión de segundos, los músculos reacomodándose entre espasmos. El Gryffindor se arrancó la camisa, las garras que desgarraban sus manos arañándole el aún humano torso, furiosas líneas rojas marcándose en todo su cuerpo.  
  
Las manos de ella parecían garfios en mi brazo, y podía adivinar sus ojos aterrados y enormes porque eran los míos.   
Un licántropo. Ante nuestros ojos, un lobo humanoide cayó en la cama, los ojos amarillo-bilis furiosos y hambrientos, el hocico abierto para mostrar colmillos que nos desgarrarían en cuestión de segundos.   
  
Llevé mi mano a donde estaba mi varita, dispuesto a pelear hasta el último aliento de vida contra ese monstruo.  
  
- ¡No, Severus, es Remus! - me detuvo la pelirroja, sosteniéndome el brazo.  
  
- ¡Eso es un licántropo que puede y nos hará pedazos si lo dejamos, Evans! - exclamé, aún manteniéndola detrás mío.   
  
La criatura oscura se agazapó en la cama, preparándose para el ataque.   
  
Brincó en el aire... apenas pude empujar a Lily a un lado, yo moviéndome hacia el otro lado, las garras del animal atravesando mi túnica y desgarrando piel y músculo.   
  
Estaba tan muerto. Si antes el olor a humano no lo había enloquecido el aroma de mi sangre seguramente lo terminaría haciendo, mientras se lamía las garras donde estaba mi sangre.  
  
Pues bien, no se la dejaría fácil. Abrí la boca para empezar a lanzar todas las maldiciones que me supiera.  
  
- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! -  
  
La voz de Potter resonó por la habitación al igual que cuando azotaba la puerta abierta, entrando, agitado. El lupino chocó contra la fuerza del hechizo y pegó contra la pared, atarantándolo por momentos.   
  
El anteojudo volteó a vernos, agitado, una expresión de miedo en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Están bien? -  
  
No tuvimos tiempo de responder, porque el lobo se había vuelto a enderezar, enloqueciendo por el aroma de tres humanos tan cerca de él, el sabor de mi sangre intoxicante, gruñendo con aún más fuerza que antes, la piel erizada.  
Potter se adelantó.  
  
- ¡SNAPE, SÁCALA DE AQUÍ AHORA! ¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
No esperé a que lo dijeran dos veces. Tomando a Evans de la mano salí corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, escuchando los aullidos de la bestia y los gritos de Potter mientras repetía un hechizo tras otro.   
  
Cuando la pelirroja tropezó, me decía que teníamos que ir por Potter, que el lupino seguramente lo mataría. Honestamente, como si yo tuviera tanta suerte... con un gruñido la tomé en brazos, ignorando sus intentos de soltarse mientras salíamos del túnel, también ignorando que el hombro me estaba torturando.  
  
- ¡Suéltame Severus! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-  
  
- ¡Evans, si quieres salvar a Potter tenemos que ir con un profesor para que pueda aturdir al lupino!- le dije. - ¡No podemos contra él!-   
  
Esto consiguió calmarla lo suficiente para que dejara de tratar de soltarse, y pude dejarla en el suelo.  
  
Mi error fue olvidar debajo de _qu_ árbol estábamos parados.  
  
Un golpe fuerte en la espalda de los dos, demasiado fuerte.   
  
El maldito árbol había vuelto a moverse. Apenas pude girar mientras el impulso nos aventaba para que al caer ella no fuera a ser mi colchón.  
  
Claro que de haber sabido que había una piedra donde íbamos a caer, y que esa piedra iba a ser mi almohada, quizá lo habría reconsiderado.   
  
Los gritos de ella, mis quejidos, entremezclados con aullidos y otros ruidos se mezclaban en la noche. Los golpes del Sauce Boxeador azotaban el ambiente nocturno, y traté de mantenerme consciente sin lograrlo.  
  
Dios. Iba a ser tan degradante si terminaba siendo comido por Lupin. Afortunadamente, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para perder el conocimiento casi inmediatamente. Así al menos no me enteraría.  
  
_The devil with the green eyes  
said you were never meant to be mine  
'cause I came up from a dark world  
and every love I've ever know is dead_  
  
Cuando pude recobrar el conocimiento no sólo sentía el zarpazo de Lupin en el hombro, sino también la cabeza como si se me fuera a partir por el medio. Y alguien tomando mi mano.  
  
Aunque tenía la mirada borrosa, su cabello rojo era inconfundible. Aún antes de haber terminado de comprender eso, escuché su voz, un sollozo.  
  
- Severus... -  
  
Un abrazo estrecho, preocupado, y su aroma entre mis brazos, llorando sobre mi hombro. No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella ya se había separado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
  
- Lo siento Severus, no debí... es... ¿estás bien? -  
  
Asentí levemente. El hombro me dolía, y la cabeza me martirizaba como si un hipogrifo me hubiese aplastado, pero no hice ningún gesto para demostrar eso.   
  
- Lo siento, lo siento tanto... -  
  
Iba a hablar. Decir cualquier cosa, preguntarle si ella estaba bien, preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado, cuando Madame Pomfrey se asomó por mi cama, apartando las cortinas.  
  
- Joven Snape, que bueno que ya despertó. Si se siente mejor, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted, lo espera en su oficina. Miss Evans, el joven Potter ya despertó también. -  
  
- Por supuesto. - dije mientras me sentaba.   
  
La luz del sol entraba por las grandes ventanas, y constaté que no era el único lastimado. Black tenía varios cortes en el rostro y en los brazos, incluyendo un ojo morado, pero estaba pálido, con una expresión de miedo y dolor en los ojos. Temblaba. Pettigrew tenía la mano en poción de extracto de murtlap, sentado en el colchón, acariciando la cabeza de Lupin, que era una masa de cortes, golpes, mordiscos y arañazos. Lupin tenía el rostro volteado hacia Pettigrew, dormido, pero por la posición, obviamente había querido mantenerse alejado del Black.  
  
La pelirroja me dirigió otra sonrisa leve una vez estuve sentado y que se hubiera asegurado que no me desangraría antes de levantarse, apretando mi mano una última vez, el ondular de su falda de colegiala marcado mientras iba hacia el otro lado de la enfermería. Potter estaba ahí acostado, un ojo completamente cerrado por la hinchazón, un labio partido y un brazo en cabestrillo, recostado contra las almohadas, sin llevar lentes.  
  
Ella, en lugar de sentarse en una silla como lo había hecho conmigo, se sentó a su lado en la cama.   
  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te mordió? - preguntó con preocupación.   
  
Él trató de soltar una risa, pero salió un sonido algo ahogado, como un quejido.  
  
- No, son sólo unos cuántos arañazos, los he tenido peores... aunque ahora no puedo recordar cuando. -   
  
El comentario, probablemente para despreocuparla, tuvo el efecto contrario. Vi como la joven se llevaba las manos al rostro mientras me movía lentamente hacia la puerta y me detuve, observando con horrible fascinación.  
  
- ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Pudo haberte matado! ¡No debí de haberme metido! -  
  
- No, Remus no lo haría. Con nosotros es muy calmado, fue por el aroma de humanos y la sangre... - entonces él pareció recordar algo, porque trató de enderezarse. La pelirroja lo detuvo, y un vislumbro de su rostro se me mostró, sorprendido, preocupado. - Evans, por favor, ¡no puedes decir nada! Es un secreto, si se corre la palabra de que es Remus... por favor.-  
  
Él le había tomado de la mano. Un suave sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Evans, y ella asintió levemente, volviéndolo a recostar.  
  
- No diré nada, James. -  
  
Cerré los ojos al momento de escuchar las palabras de ella, dándome la vuelta por completo, ya sin dudar. Su voz había mostrado su sonrisa, y un futuro incluyendo casa, perro e hijos.  
  
La voz de Potter sonó sorprendida.  
  
- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. -  
  
Una suave risa de parte de ella. Casi podía ver su sonrisa, y sus ojos aún más brillantes por las lágrimas que seguían ahí.  
  
- Es la primera vez que no eres un presumido insufrible. -  
  
La risa de él fue como cerrar ese ciclo, y odié su risa más que nunca en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre también? - arriesgó Potter.  
  
Si existía un Dios, no dejaría que Evans se sonrojara, y se comportaría como un ser humano inteligente. De abusar un poco de esa suerte, también seguiría sin caer ante las idioteces de Potter.  
  
- ... de acuerdo. -  
  
Y luego me preguntan porqué soy ateo.   
  
- ¿Sabes Lily? Creo que este podrá ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. - dijo Potter, con ese tono de presumido que nunca le había tolerado. Cuando volteé un momento, vi que él tomaba la mano blanca de la joven, entrelazando sus dedos.  
  
No escuché la respuesta de ella mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi. No necesitaba saber más. Slytherin y Gryffindor nunca funciona. Pensar en algo más era ridículo.  
  
_And your heart is breaking  
what are you gonna do now  
that you're tired of faking it?  
well it's hard to take it  
when you know what happens each time_  
  
Una tormenta de nieve delineaba la tarde dos años después cuando ella volvió a entrar a mi mazmorra, bella como un cuadro de Waterhouse, sonrosada por el frío, copos blancos prendidos en el fuego de su cabello derritiéndose irremediablemente, casi como un alo a su alrededor, su abrigo ligeramente húmedo.   
  
Le di la espalda en el mismo momento en que entró, concentrándome en mi poción.  
  
- Evans. -  
  
- Severus... buenas tardes. -   
  
- Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que hablamos. - le dije mientras ignoraba el saludo, compulsivamente bajando la manga de la túnica, tratando de asegurarme que no se viera ninguna marca, seguro de que podría flotar por sobre la piel y proyectarse, y que eso la alejaría para siempre. Nunca le había cobrado el favor debido, ni tampoco la había acompañado a Las Tres Escobas. - ¿Qué te trae de regreso a Hogwarts? No creo que haya sido venir a desearme buenas tardes. -  
  
- Sólo quería hablar contigo, verte. No lo hice antes porque pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo. -  
  
- No quería. -  
  
- Oh. Lo siento... Severus... nos llevábamos bien. Pudimos haber sido amigos. Aún podemos serlo. - dijo en un tono de voz que era añoranza pura.   
  
Solté un resoplido de risa como toda respuesta.  
  
El silencio era casi total, sólo el burbujeo del brebaje interrumpiendo el calmado aullar del viento en el castillo. Casi podía verla, aun dándole la espalda, su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes tratando de no verme pero fallando. Yo fui más preciso, agregando los ingredientes. Cuando terminé, me di la vuelta, viéndola mientras me cruzaba los brazos. No llevaba guantes, y un anillo con diamantes brillaba en su mano izquierda.  
  
- Aún te casarás con él. - dije. Vi a la pelirroja llevarse una mano hacia su anillo, como si lo estuviera tratando de esconder.  
  
- Lo amo. -  
  
No era una respuesta. No la que se debía.  
  
Di otro resoplido, pero no dije nada más, dándole la espalda una vez más, concentrándome en la poción. La sentí acercarse, envuelta en su fragancia inigualable, su cuerpo cálido al lado del mío.  
  
Un suave beso en mi mejilla. Me negué a abrir los ojos para no perderme en esos ojos de esmeralda. Su mano acarició mi rostro dulcemente, y por un segundo pensé en decir algo, lo que fuera que detuviera ese momento.  
  
- Lo siento de verdad. Pero siempre tendremos la Casa de los Gritos, Severus. - susurró.  
  
No di la vuelta mientras el resonar de sus zapatos de tacón la alejaban de las mazmorras y de mi vida, directo hacia los brazos de Potter.  
  
Regresé a mis pociones. Tenía mucho por hacer.  
  
_The devil with the green eyes  
said you were never meant to be mine  
'cause I came up from a dark world  
and every love I've ever know is dead_

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes: **J. K. Rowling.

**Devil with the green eyes: **Mathew Sweet.

**"Creo que este podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.": ** Casablanca, Humphrey Bogart.

**"Pero siempre tendremos La Casa de los Gritos":** Originalmente: "Pero siempre tendremos Paris." Casablanca, Ingrid Berghman.


End file.
